And Time Makes You Bolder
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: It's Beth's first birthday, how are they coping? And after, what will life throw at them when they go to New York for Nationals, what did Quinn plan and why did she go into meltdown? Some moments from S2 and S3 borrowed and reused in a different way, no ownership claimed of songs mentioned either. One shot. Complete. T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied**

**A/N: One year on…**

"Can I come in?" she whispered tearfully as soon as the door opened in answer to her timid knock. Without a word Puck opened the door wider and opened his arms. Quinn fell into them, sobbing against his chest, uncaring if any passer by saw her melt down.

As soon as Quinn had calmed down a little, Puck led her upstairs and straight into his bedroom. Without a word from either of them, they lay down together and just cuddled, there wasn't anything untoward, it was just pure comfort for both of them. Puck was the first to break the silence. "I'm glad that it's a Sunday," he eventually said, his voice a croaky whisper.

"Me too," Quinn agreed, she just couldn't possibly have gone to school today, even if it had been a week day. "How have you been?" she asked.

"A mess," Puck admitted with a self mocking laugh. "A total mess, I got so drunk last night, I sat on the lawn underneath your window for hours last night, trying to pluck up the courage to wake you up and ask you how you were doing."

"I know, I saw you," Quinn answered, a half smile trying to make itself known on her lips. "You'd fallen asleep with a bottle of Jack, I left you to it," she admitted.

"Yeah, I woke up stiff this morning, and not in a good way," Puck teased, hugging Quinn a little tighter, rocking her a little.

For a long while they didn't speak, they didn't move, they just comforted each other. "We did the right thing, didn't we?" Quinn whispered eventually, looking up at Puck with tear filled eyes, begging for reassurance.

"Yes, of course we did," Puck replied, his voice not totally convincing. "We can't second guess now, it's been a whole year. Did you get the pictures?" he asked then swallowed hard. It had both surprised him and melted his heart when he had opened the envelope that had arrived yesterday and found a note from Shelby Corcoran and photographs charting the past year.

Quinn nodded against Puck's shoulder. "Yes, she's beautiful," she said with a sniff. "She has your dopey smile," she added with a choked laugh.

"But she has your beautiful green eyes," Puck added softly, looking down Into Quinn's beautiful green eyes. "She's beautiful and I'm so proud that we can look at those pictures and say 'we did that, we gave her life'," he said intently, "you know?"

They lay together for a while longer, not speaking, just laying. They heard the front door open and Puck's younger sister's voice as she talked loudly to her mother. "Guess they're back," Puck sighed, "that's the peace and quiet gone for the day," he grumbled.

"Peace and quiet?" Quinn asked with a giggle. "Who are you? My grandmother?"

"Screw you, Fabray," Puck laughed back, nudging her over onto her back and rolling on to her. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy knowing they weren't in," he insisted, nuzzling at her throat, tickling her, making her laugh even more.

Out of habit, Quinn's arms wrapped around Puck's shoulders, one leg slid over, hooking round his, and despite them being fully clothed, the moment changed, the mood changed. Suddenly the laughter stopped, they both became breathless, aware of each other in the most intimate way, pulses sped up, mouths dried, they both swallowed, hard.

Puck looked deep into Quinn's jewel green eyes, his head descended slowly, infinitesimally, he heard Quinn's indrawn breath just a split second before his lips touched hers. He felt her fingernails scrape through his short hair, felt that little rub against his ear lobe, the one that made him shiver in the most wonderful way. Quinn was the one to thrust her tongue into Puck's mouth, she was the one to moan, to push her body against his, she was the one who's fingers trailed towards his waistband, seeking out buttons, zips, fastenings. Puck groaned and lifted his body slightly, allowing her space to explore.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked huskily, balancing on one hand, the other taking hold of Quinn's hand and stopping her in her tracks. "It's not too late."

"I'm sure," Quinn sighed and pushed against him, forcing Puck onto his back, coming over the top of him, sitting over his lap, pressing his hands into the pillow beside his head. "I've missed you, missed this," she admitted before swooping in to kiss Puck some more.

"What about protection?" Puck managed to ask, trying desperately to keep control, keep from losing his head and thrusting into Quinn the way his body wanted to do, demanded he do.

"We don't need it," Quinn replied between kisses.

Puck pushed up and rolled over, knocking Quinn off guard and onto her back. "Any other time I'd just go with that, but we have a pretty crappy track record," he teased. "And I don't have any condoms, so unless you brought some or you're taking birth control pills," he sighed and shrugged, "this is not going to happen," he bent to drop another little kiss on Quinn's lips as she absorbed that information," at least not today."

Quinn frowned up at Puck and pulled back from him, as he bent to kiss her. "But I thought you had a vasectomy," she stated, her eyes wide. "You told Jacob ben Israel that you did."

Puck looked at Quinn like she was nuts. "When did I tell Jewfro that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ages ago," Quinn replied, "when school just started I think, right after the summer."

"Well, I might have lied about that," Puck admitted with a grin, trying not to look shamefaced.

"Might have lied?" Quinn asked, her eyes closing in disappointment, she might not have come here for this, but right now her body demanded something. "Crap," she sighed, her eyes screwed tight shut.

Puck sighed too and sat up on the edge of his bed. "At least we didn't do anything stupid," he said, trying to sound positive.

"True," Quinn agreed, sitting up at the other side of his bed, her back to him. "Are you going to confess this little indiscretion to Lauren?" she taunted, hoping to get a reaction out of Puck, she felt so cheated, so annoyed with him, partly because she couldn't believe she'd found herself in this position with seemingly very little persuasion from Puck and partly because it hadn't ended with any sort of fulfilment.

"Shit," Puck said quietly, his face screwed up tight. Actually, he didn't think he was brave enough to admit to his current girlfriend that he had just spent a tender, romantic hour in his bedroom, on his bed, with his former girlfriend, the girl who was the mother of his child, the girl who would forever hold a special place in his heart. He somehow thought that Lauren might not appreciate that.

"I take it you want me to keep it quiet too, right?" Quinn asked. Puck looked over his shoulder and nodded when he saw that Quinn was doing the same. "Fine, I won't tell, but I have to warn you, it is going to cost you," she said, her voice turning a little hard.

"How do you mean?" Puck asked, getting worried.

"I mean that there's something I want to happen and you're going to make sure that it does," Quinn announced as she checked her hair and make up in his dresser mirror. "Well, I'd better get home, my mom will wonder where I've gone," she said with a smile as she stopped in front of Puck and kissed him soundly before walking out of his room.

"Crap," Puck muttered then jumped up to follow her, aware that his body was still a little excited for Quinn, tingling like electricity was passing through it. He caught up with her at the front door as she talked with his mother. "What was that supposed to mean?" he demanded, breaking into the conversation. "What is it you want me to do?" he asked, feeling a little out of control, feeling like he was a puppet and Quinn the master puppeteer.

"I'll let you know," Quinn replied with a smile as she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she called airily as she swept out of the door, heading for home, Puck presumed.

"What was that all about?" Mrs Puckerman asked her slightly bewildered son. "You know Noah, I don't particularly like coming home and finding you've got a girl in your room, especially one who isn't your girlfriend, especially one you've had a baby with," she said, her lips pursed.

"That kind of narrows it down, doesn't it?" Puck replied sarcastically. "What you really mean is, despite being nice to her just now, you don't want to see me with Quinn again, right?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again," Mrs Puckerman corrected. "And I really think the only girl with the capability of hurting you is Quinn, she's the only one you've ever invested any part of yourself in."

"That's one way of putting it," Puck mumbled under his breath, grinning to himself.

"I didn't mean it like that, Noah," Mrs Puckerman admonished, swiping at Puck's shoulder. "You know what I mean, she's the only one you've ever had any real feelings for, the others, the cougars, you just use them for sex."

"Gee, thanks mom, thanks for making me sound like the asshole you married," Puck replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"What? Do you deny it?" Mrs Puckerman demanded, her voice high. Puck didn't reply, he turned and went back up to his bedroom. "I meant what I said Noah," she called after him and heard a mumbled reply of sorts.

* * *

"Are we ready for New York?" Mr Schue called excitedly as the bus pulled up at the airport. "Listen, guys, I need you all to behave, respect the rules, please, don't give me any reason to regret bringing you, ok?" he said, looking for a second at each and every one of his team, he caught the gleam in Puck's eyes. "Oh crap, I hope I haven't put ideas in their heads," he thought to himself then swallowed nervously.

"Are you ready to hear what I want from you?" Quinn breathed into Puck's ear as she passed him on her way to the miniscule toilet onboard the plane.

Puck coughed, almost choking on the drink he'd just taken. His eyes watered as Lauren pounded his back, making him cough even more. "Enough, Jeez," he cried, leaning away from her heavy hand. "Bathroom," he added, standing up and following Quinn.

Puck stood in line with Quinn, immediately behind her. "The Mile High Club?" he whispered into her ear. "Cool," he sighed happily, glancing back over his shoulder and seeing the suspicious look on Lauren's face. "But not this time, sorry Quinn," he added sadly.

"She got you on that tight a leash?" Quinn asked, leaning back a little but not turning round. "It's sad Puck, so sad, you're so not 'the man' anymore," she sighed, tutting and shaking her head. "I remember when you tried to convince me that your mother wouldn't know if we were to have sex in the laundry room while she was in the kitchen," she reminded him, "but don't worry, I have other ideas for you," she informed him. "Make your excuses for Friday afternoon," she instructed then locked herself in the tiny bathroom as her turn came.

Puck waited outside the cubicles, pondering what Quinn had just said, wondering how the hell he was going to get away from Lauren, from all of them on Friday afternoon, the only free time they'd been scheduled. He gave her a narrow eyed look as she exited the compact space, they managed to brush up against each other as they swapped places, both of them finding a glimmer of pleasure in the illicit contact. Puck waited in the toilet for a few minutes, he hadn't really needed to go, he just went to find out what Quinn wanted. As he came out, he gave the woman who was waiting next in line, a 'Puckasaurus' look, his eyes trailed down then up her body, finally connecting with her eyes, he lifted his eyebrow a little, his lips forming the hint of a smirk. "All yours, baby," he invited, holding the door open for her.

"Too young for me," the woman whispered back, "and I don't think your girlfriend would be pleased," she added, nodding towards the scowling face of Lauren Zizes.

Puck grinned and winked. "I meant the bathroom," he said with a laugh.

"Sure you did, stud," the woman mocked. "I'm from Lima too, I have friends with pools," she informed him. "I've heard all about you, honey, there aren't many good looking guys with mohawks."

"I do yards too," Puck supplied with another interested look at the woman. The woman rolled her eyes at his perseverance and locked the bathroom door.

"What?" Puck demanded at Lauren's growl when he sat back down.

"I get that you're a 'sex shark'," Lauren hissed, "but do you have to actually try to pick up conquests right in front of me?" she growled.

"I told you before," Puck sighed, reminding Lauren of a past conversation, "I can't be tied down."

Lauren didn't answer, she gave Puck a narrow eyed stare, she knew of at least one person who Puck would change everything for, his 'baby mama'. Miss Perfect Blond Skinny Girl Quinn Fabray. How Lauren hated her.

Their first full day in New York was a revelation for all of the team, they ran wild through Central Park, checked out Times Square and hit the stores that they'd only ever dreamed of entering and gulped at the prices of even tiny things.

"Ok," Mr Schue said after a dinner of pizza and fries in the boys' room, clapping his hands to bring everyone to attention. "Tomorrow afternoon you're free to do whatever you want," he said with a smile which dropped suddenly, "within reason," he qualified his previous statement. "All I ask is that you're back here by eight for dinner, we'll have a final rehearsal after dinner then a good night's sleep ready to compete on Saturday."

In the girls' room, Quinn checked her phone and found a message, a message that she didn't want. She couldn't hold back the tears, locking herself in the bathroom.

"Quinn, come on," Santana called, hammering on the bathroom door again. "Some of us actually need to go," she shouted crossly.

"Well I can't wait," Lauren grouched, "I'm going to find a bathroom." Tina, Rachel and Mercedes all went too, leaving Santana and Brittany to coax and cajole Quinn from the bathroom.

"They're all gone, it's just us, the Unholy Trinity," Santana teased, hoping that might make Quinn come out of the bathroom, she really needed to pee.

Slowly Quinn opened the door, sniffing, looking down at the floor, sadness radiating from her. Quinn lifted her eyes inch by inch and looked at Santana tearfully. "It's not fair," she whispered. "How is it fair?" she asked before the tears slipped down her cheeks again.

"What's not fair?" Santana asked, ignoring her own discomfort in place of comforting her friend, glad that she could call her friend again. "Talk to me, tell me what's happening," she invited gently, sitting on the end of one of the beds with her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"She said no," Quinn replied before she broke down sobbing again. "She sent the note and the pictures, I didn't think she'd say no, but she said no," she said again, puzzling Santana even more.

"Who said no?" Santana asked.

"Shelby, she said no," Quinn explained through her tears.

Santana hugged Quinn closer. "Go get Puck," she mouthed to Brittany over Quinn's shoulder.

Brittany left the room quietly and knocked on the boys' door. "Is Puck here?" she asked when Sam answered the door. Sam opened the door wider so that Brittany could see Puck laid across one of the beds, his head propped up against the wall, strumming his guitar lazily. "Puck, Quinn needs you, she's really upset," she explained, chewing her lip nervously as Lauren growled when Puck sat up.

Mercedes looked nervously at the occupants of the room, she alone knew what Quinn had planned for tomorrow, she knew that Quinn was intending to invite Puck to go with her, she thought something must have gone wrong if Quinn was really upset. "Please don't do this to her, she needs this, this moment, please don't deny her," Mercedes begged silently, her eyes looking upwards for a second.

Puck sighed and put his guitar down, he stood up, aware that Lauren was almost quivering with growing rage. "Where is she?" he asked Brittany, making his intentions known to all. Despite the looks and the growls from Lauren, he was going to Quinn, going to help her, comfort her, save her.

"She's in the girls' room," Brittany replied quietly as Puck walked towards her, she stepped back to allow him to pass.

"Don't do it Puckerman," Lauren ordered. "Don't do it, she's messing with your head again, don't come crying to me when she squeezes you dry again."

Puck turned back, sighing, his shoulders dropping a little, feeling the weight pressing down on them. "Lauren, I will always, always go to her aid if she needs me, always. I owe her so much and I let her down too many times before. She needs me now and I won't ignore her," he explained then turned away.

"If you go now, we're over," Lauren threatened loudly, wondering if he would still actually go.

"Like I care," Puck sighed without turning round, knowing it had been said loud enough for most of the people in the room to hear, then headed off towards the girls' room.

"What do you think is the matter with her?" Rachel whispered to Mercedes and Tina, curiosity rippling all over her. "I wonder if it's why she locked herself in the bathroom."

Mercedes decided she might as well tell them. "She contacted Shelby, asked if she could meet Beth tomorrow. I'm assuming, if she's really upset, that Shelby said no," she explained, feeling such sorrow for her friend, remembering the amazing experience last year when she'd held Quinn's hand as she gave birth to that beautiful little girl. Rachel absorbed that piece of information, considered it and what it meant in the wider scheme of things.

"Hey," Puck said quietly as Brittany let them both into the room. "Come on, babe, you don't want to be crying, getting all blotchy and snotty," he teased, sitting down on Quinn's other side and pulling her into his arms, taking over from Santana. "Thank you," he mouthed to the other two girls, "I got this," he said, motioning for them to leave the room, leave him to help the sobbing blond in his arms. "S'up?" he asked quietly into Quinn's hair the second they were alone. "Want to talk about it?"

"She said no," Quinn sobbed, her words stuttered. She broke down in a fresh bout of heartbroken sobbing.

"Who said no?" Puck asked, closing his eyes, waiting for her to say 'Shelby', hoping that she wouldn't, that she wouldn't have been that stupid to have tried to open that can of worms again. It was one thing getting pictures, but actually seeing Beth in the flesh, breathing the same air as her, actually being close enough to touch her, Puck didn't think he was strong enough to walk away again.

"Sh-sh-sh-Shelby," Quinn cried, making Puck's heart sink. "I contacted her and asked if we could go see Beth tomorrow, she said no. How can she say no? We _gave_ our baby to her, she can't say no, she's not allowed, I planned for it, planned to see her tomorrow, I've been thinking about it, planning it since Mr Schue told us that Nationals would be in New York, she _can't_ say no," she insisted, talking round herself, explaining after a fashion.

"She has every right to say no," Puck reminded Quinn gently. "And I think she did the right thing," he admitted. Quinn's head shot up to look into Puck's eyes, shock evident in hers. "It nearly killed me to walk away from her before, to give her up, I don't know that I could do it again," he explained, rubbing Quinn's shoulders as he spoke. "Can you?" he asked.

Quinn thought for a second or two. Realisation that Puck could be right came to her slowly, she slumped against him, all the strength seeping out of her. She cried hard for the loss of a dream.

Puck urged Quinn to lay back, made sure they were both comfortable, she was tucked up in his arms, their legs tangled together, her back against his chest. Puck sang softly into her hair, gently soothing her, his hand stroking up and down her arm. He lifted his head from the pillow to look over as the door opened, light streaming into the room from the hallway.

"How is she?" Rachel asked quietly, noting Quinn's closed eyes.

"I'm fine," Quinn answered for herself, her voice thick, husky, unlike her usual light clear tones. "And Puck has made me realise I was being stupid, it was just a dream I had, it would have made things even more difficult," she listed in a voice that sounded almost dead. Rachel didn't answer, she just nodded.

* * *

"So what are you going to do today?" Puck asked on Friday afternoon just as they finished lunch.

Quinn shrugged and turned her sad, pouting face towards him. "I don't know, I really don't know," she sighed, drawing patterns in the condensation that had collected on the table from her water glass. Quinn shifted position and sighed again.

"Well, I'm not listening to you sigh all afternoon, I can tell you that," Puck said, mocking Quinn's pout, pouting back at her in a really exaggerated way.

"Does that mean you're spending the afternoon with me?" Quinn asked, her mood lightening slightly.

"Who else would I want to spend a free afternoon in New York with?" Puck asked, reaching for Quinn's hand.

"I don't know," Quinn replied, leaning back from Puck, her fingers still connected with his, "your girlfriend, maybe, and by the way, she is looking _daggers_ over here, I'm sure I can feel something lodged in my back already," she whispered loudly.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Puck answered, looking over at Lauren with his eyebrow raised, at least she had the grace to blush and look away. "Young, free and single," he added, he grinned at Quinn then rolled his eyes, "and I intend to stay that way, for a while anyway."

"Good, so you should," Quinn nodded her approval. "Does that mean we can spend some time together?" she asked uncertainly. Puck nodded and gave her that smile the one that always made her catch her breath.

* * *

"So," Puck sighed as he laid back on the grass in the middle of Central Park, "if you could go anywhere, just fly there, right now, where would you go?" he asked.

Quinn rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her feet in the air, allowing them to wave about a little. "London, I'd go to London then to Paris, maybe then I'd go to Greece, not to Athens but to one of the islands," she said, laying her cheek down on her arms, crossed underneath her face.

"Not that you've thought about it much," Puck teased, remembering the 'If You Could' games they used to play while laid in bed, their hands resting on rounded stomach.

"Maybe just a little," Quinn replied shyly, the colour rising in her cheeks.

"Want to sing something?" Puck asked, sitting up and lifting his guitar out of it's case, tuning it. He sat cross legged, waiting for Quinn to sit up.

Quinn sighed and pushed up onto her knees facing him. She recognised the tune that Puck was playing, it was something that Santana and Brittany had sung to the whole class a couple of months ago, she couldn't quite remember the words. Puck started to sing.

"I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down"

Quinn joined in.

"Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?

Aha, aha"

Puck stopped singing allowing Quinn's clear voice to take over.

"Well I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older,  
I'm getting older too"

Puck's guitar solo brought even more onlookers, Quinn became aware of the people stood nearby, around them, listening to them sing. Puck joined Quinn for a repeat of the chorus.

"Well I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder,  
Children get older,  
I'm getting older, too  
I'm getting older, too"

Sat opposite each other on the grass, Puck's eyes locked with Quinn's, he smiled a little at her, nodded encouragement to her, they both sang together.

"So take my love, take it down  
Oh, climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring you down"

Quinn sang the last part alone.

"And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
Oh, oh, the landslide will bring it down"

They were surprised by both the applause and the notes and coins that were dropped into Puck's open guitar case. They acknowledged their audience with shy, embarrassed smiles and words of thanks for the praise they received.

Puck glanced around and saw Rachel and Finn clapping along with a dark haired woman who was stood beside them, bent over something, someone in a stroller. "Oh God," Puck sighed, he nudged Quinn to direct her attention in Rachel's direction. "Quinn, look," he suggested hoarsely, he swallowed heavily to clear his throat. "She came, she brought her, look, it's Beth," he added, when Quinn didn't seem to be able to find Rachel in the crowd around them.

"Noah, Quinn," Rachel called and waved them over.

Quinn's footsteps were almost faltering as she tiptoed daintily across the grass to get to the path where Rachel, Finn and Shelby stood. Quinn's eyes were locked onto the tiny blond in the stroller who was chewing on one of Finn's fingertips, grinning around it. "Hi," she said breathlessly as soon as they reached them then rolled her eyes. "I've prayed for over a year for this day, thought about it endlessly and all I can say is 'hi'" she mocked herself aloud, pulling a face at her lame words.

"I know, it's a very strange situation, should we go somewhere, maybe get an ice cream or something? Beth loves ice cream," Shelby suggested.

"I don't understand, why are you here?" Quinn asked, her puzzled gaze landing on Shelby's worried face. "I sent you a message and you refused, you said it might blur the lines if we were to meet up, I don't understand," she repeated, wondering if she'd read the message wrong, wondering if she'd been worrying for nothing.

"I know and I'm sorry," Shelby replied, reaching out to touch Quinn's shoulder, to place a comforting motherly hand on her. "Rachel came to see me, she explained how things have been, made me see that you're going through exactly the same things I did when I gave Rachel to her dads, that's not what I want for you, for either of you, you all deserve better than that," she said, her voice both honest and sincere. "I'm moving back to Ohio before the end of the summer, I've been offered a position teaching drama at Spring Valley Academy in Dayton, I want you to be able to see Beth at least once a month, I want her to get to know you, know who you are," she said, her voice stopping abruptly as if she'd run out of things to say.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked after a few moments of trying to gather his thoughts. Shelby nodded. Puck turned and dragged Quinn into a tight, bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it," he whispered almost silently into her ear, fighting hard to keep from either screaming out and running round the park like a lunatic or from breaking down and crying like a girl. Quinn had no such problems, her eyes were leaking all over the place, she just went for it, full blown sobbing. Puck let Quinn go, kept just one arm around her shoulder and turned back to Shelby. "So we can come and see her? Every month, just come and see her?" he asked, making sure again and again, hearing Shelby's affirmation as his eyes locked on to Beth and did not want to move. "God, she's beautiful, we did good," he murmured into Quinn's hair, "I told you she has your eyes," he reminded her.

"But she has your dopey smile," Shelby added, laughing along with Rachel who hugged her in gratitude, glad that she would be able to see something of her birth mother who had always been a mystery to her, glad that she would be able to see something of her new sister, glad that her friends would be able to watch their daughter grow from a baby, watch her become a little girl, a young woman.

"Thank you," Quinn managed to say as she held a hand out towards Beth, sucked in her breath as Beth reached out to Quinn, felt tingles through her entire body as their fingertips connected, felt a glowing peace settle in her, warm her, melt her. "Thank you," she repeated, looking at Rachel, their eyes connected, both of them understanding, knowing how the other felt, a lasting friendship forged from adversity.

* * *

New Directions' bid for Nationals glory didn't end terribly well but they didn't bomb either. Some of the group didn't take it too well, especially as New Directions had been marked down due to Finn giving in to a moment of madness and sweeping Rachel up into a relationship healing, mind blowing kiss right there on stage. Quinn couldn't blame them for giving in to their emotions, she couldn't condemn them at all, neither could Puck.

The flight home to Lima was a more subdued experience than the flight to New York had been. Puck had made sure to be sat next to Quinn rather than Lauren, leaving her absolutely no doubt about where his loyalty lay.

"So, prom," Puck said, leaning forward to look out of the window at the clouds floating by.

"Yes, it's a traditional dance to celebrate the end of the high school year," Quinn replied absently, reading the in-flight magazine.

"So?" Puck said again, making it sound like a question.

"So, what?" Quinn asked, knowing what he was going to say but really wanting him to say it.

"So will you go to prom with me?" Puck muttered, his lips barely moving.

"Since you ask so nicely, yes," Quinn replied, grinning at the relief in Puck's eyes.

"Cool," Puck breathed, more to himself than to Quinn. "Crap," he thought as he caught sight of the look on Lauren's face, she had obviously worked out what they'd just been talking about. Puck hoped that she wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset Quinn, Quinn didn't deserve that.

* * *

As the posters went up around school for prom king and queen, Lauren got madder and madder and madder. Her blood boiled at the injustice of it all. Why should Miss Perfect Skinny Girl I Can Get My Life Back Even After Giving Birth Fabray get it all? The delectably gorgeous guy to go to prom with, the beautiful dress, the votes for prom queen, something just wasn't fair about this set up. Lauren went looking for trouble.

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Quinn's voice was barely a whisper as her legs almost gave way under her, she looked around and saw the laughing, mocking faces of the other students in the hallway. Quinn couldn't breathe, she had to get out of there, away from the laughter, the pointing fingers, the jeers.

"Hey," Puck cried as Quinn ran smack into him, knocking the breath from his unsuspecting body. "Where's the fire?" he demanded, holding on to Quinn's shoulders, hoping to get her to calm down. "What's going on?" he asked, pulling her close, comforting her.

"The posters," was all that Quinn could say.

"What about the posters?" Puck asked, taking his phone from his pocket and sending a text to Finn. He continued to hold Quinn tight, giving her comfort, easing the tension from her shoulders. He read the text that Finn sent. "Crap," he sighed. He knew exactly who would have gone for the sabotage angle. Lauren Zizes. "Rachel is waiting for you in the auditorium, let's get you there, I'll go see if there's anything that can be done, damage control, you know?" he muttered.

* * *

"I envy you," Rachel told Quinn as they sat side by side in the front row of the silent auditorium. "I wish I had the courage to change things about myself but I don't, I'm too scared in case anything goes wrong and it affects my voice, I'd love to be able to change my nose, God if I could stretch myself about a foot, bigger boobs," she listed with a sigh.

"I had the nose job, laser eye surgery, lost the weight," Quinn whispered. "It didn't make me a better person, Beth made me a better person."

"I think we all wish we were different, wish that we could change something, we're all born with something that we don't like," Rachel assured Quinn, urging her to look deep inside herself to find the things that she would never want to change, regardless. Quinn was astonished to find quite a few things.

* * *

"Quinn and Rachel have something to sing for us," Mr Schue announced, inviting them both to the floor, to sing their song. As Quinn passed him, he gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

Between them Quinn and Rachel sang a mash up of I Feel Pretty and Unpretty, both girls put a lot of emotion into the songs, they worked well together, as usual their voices blended superbly. The whole group applauded when they were finished, although one person was conspicuous by her absence.

Quinn announced her withdrawal from the prom queen race as soon as she and Rachel had finished singing. "It's something I always thought I needed to make me special," she said with tears ready to fall, "it turns out I don't need that, I don't need to be the same as everyone else. The things that make me different are the things that make me special."

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Puck demanded the second she opened her front door.

"Because she has everything," Lauren answered, hissing her words through gritted teeth. "If she hadn't been attached to you all day she'd have felt the wrath of my fists," she announced, thrusting a raised fist almost in Puck's face.

"She hasn't done anything to you," Puck said, defending Quinn even more, totally not getting why Lauren would be so against her, be out to sabotage her.

"She's got you," Lauren replied, her head moving side to side, diva-style. "You were my boyfriend and now you two are inseparable just because she cried about your brat," she added in disgust.

"Don't even go there," Puck warned, his voice a deadly whisper, "just don't."

"So what does she offer that I don't?" Lauren demanded, her fists on her hips.

"Love," Puck answered, looking Lauren in the eye. "She offers love," he repeated. "And it doesn't mean we're together, together, we're supporting each other like friends do, not tearing each other down, we've both done enough of that, but I don't suppose you'd ever think of that," he said as he turned away and climbed in his truck.

* * *

Prom was wonderful. Rachel danced a lot with Finn, Quinn danced a lot with Puck which caused a few raised eyebrows, Mercedes and Sam danced a lot together which surprised everyone. Tina and Mike didn't surprise anyone by spending the whole of the evening together. Brittany and Artie danced a lot too, she managed to spend a lot of time on his lap. Santana decided to go solo, she tagged along with her group of friends and was made incredibly welcome. Kurt bit the bullet and invited Blaine. He was almost incoherent with fear as they walked through the door, it took about an hour of no one making any comment for him to relax and enjoy himself.

New Directions provided the entertainment for the evening, taking solos, group numbers, duets and every combination in between.

Principal Figgins was as surprised as everyone when he announced the prom king and queen. "There is an unusual number of write in votes," he said, looking around at the interested faces looking back at him. "Students of McKinley High, please welcome your queen on to the stage, Miss Quinn Fabray," he called, smiling happily, applauding as Quinn took a slow walk to the stage, encouraged by her friends, by Puck.

"And for prom king, again, the write in votes have it, please welcome Noah Puckerman on stage," Principal Figgins called, motioning for the shocked and visibly amazed Puck to come get his crown and his queen.

"Shit," Puck mumbled to Quinn as they stood side by side. Puck took Quinn's hand and led her to the dance floor as Finn and Rachel took centre stage to sing for them, Puck smiled at Rachel as soon as the music started. "Remember when me and Rachel sang this?" he asked Quinn as Finn and Rachel sang Need You Now.

"Mmm," Quinn answered, her body still shivering nervously despite Puck's comforting arms around her.

"I was thinking of you the whole time," Puck admitted, giving her an embarrassed smile. "Even though you were dating Sam and I was with Lauren, I was still thinking of you, I guess I always have been," he said with an even more embarrassed shrug.

"Well, if you hadn't been sent to juvie, I would have wanted to sing a duet with you not Sam. I only started dating him because my mom liked him," Quinn said quietly, feeling freer with each word.

"So what you're saying is that we wasted a lot of time not talking when we could have been friends, right?" Puck asked, grinning at Quinn as they danced together. Quinn nodded and smiled.

The final number of the night was a group one, the band provided an instrumental interlude while New Directions got ready. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr Schue asked as they all zipped up hoodies over their t-shirts.

"We're sure," Santana announced for the whole group, feeling a little more nervous of her own revelation than for anyone else's.

As Mercedes, Tina and Kurt began the opening of Born This Way, the rest of New Directions waited in the wings for their cue. One by one they joined their team mates on stage, eventually they were all there, ready to remove their hoodies, ready to reveal their 'flaw' to the world.

Puck winked at Quinn as she showed off her 'Lucy Caboosey' slogan, reminding everyone that she hadn't always been the healthy looking, slender young lady they knew now, before she had been the overweight, unhealthy pre-teen, Lucy, who wanted to change so much about herself that she took drastic action. No one was surprised by Finn's shirt proclaiming that he couldn't dance, or Kurt's shirt that stated quite categorically that he 'Likes Boys', like that was a shock for anyone. Puck's shirt drew attention to the fact that actually, he was easily influenced by hormones, Rachel's drew unnecessary attention to the nose that she hated. Santana's shirt was the one that made everyone gasp in disbelief. Santana's shirt proclaimed her preference for girls, a secret that very few people at McKinley were aware of. Until now.

* * *

"That was the best night ever," Quinn sighed as they all sat in Rachel's Oscar's Basement Room in their Born This Way t-shirts, toasting each other with non alcoholic drinks, provided by her dads who were still upstairs in the main part of the house. "And thank you Santana," she added as she reached across and grasped Santana's hand.

"What for?" Santana asked, looking suspiciously at Quinn's drink.

"I know it was you who told everyone to vote for us," Quinn replied as she sucked on her straw again. "But thank you, I appreciate it, even if he," she nodded at Puck, "doesn't."

"So?" Santana asked, his eyebrows raised up, a questioning glint in her eyes, toying with her own straw.

"So?" Quinn repeated coyly, knowing exactly what Santana wanted to know but too unsure of what was happening herself.

"So do we have another official couple in Glee?" Santana asked, grinning with her straw held captive between her teeth.

Quinn looked at Puck, watched him shrug one shoulder at her, lift one eyebrow and smirk a little. "I think we do," Quinn replied with a smile as the smile broke out on Puck's face, he winked his approval of her reply.

"And I think it's time I walked my girl home," Puck announced, grinning at Quinn as she blushed and looked up shyly through her lashes. "Maybe make out with her on her mother's porch till she flashes the lights or something," he suggested, pulling Quinn close. "Or not," he added with a groan as she whispered something in Puck's ear. "Whatever, we're gone, bye," he called and dragged her up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked, fairly sure he'd missed something.

"Quinn was just saying that her mom only waited around for pictures of Quinn in her prom dress then she was going on a weekend cruise down the Ohio River," Mercedes explained. "Quinn has the house to herself all weekend," she added as the light dawned on quite a few heads in the Berry Basement. "Or maybe not," she murmured to herself with a giggle, more than likely not, in fact, if she knew her two friends like she thought she knew her two friends? Definitely not.


End file.
